The Lost Girl
by Kazusa Kuroyukihime
Summary: Seorang gadis, tersesat, terlantar harus menjalani kehidupannya sendirian. Tak ada orang yang menginginkan keberadaannya. Tak ada tujuannya di hidup ini. Semua sudah ditakdirkan demikian, maka demikianlah yang terjadi. Gadis yang akan hilang ditelan waktu... A/N : Gak pinter bikin summary. AU. Pair masih belum ditentukan.


Hellow, minna-san! Saya kembali dengan fic romance. Ah, jujur saya gak bisa nulis romance, tapi saya sangat nekaaat. Yah, coba-coba deh buat gain experiences. Ini ide yang saya dapatkan pas di mobil (?). Entah lah, pikiran saya memang aneh dsb. Dan lagi, saya buat summary yang kurang cocok ama ceritanya. Hadeh, saya gak bisa buat summary! (Readers : Ga penting. Skip!)

Okeh, karena crita gak penting saya gak penting di sini, kita mulai saja.

**_Kazusa Kuroyukihime presents_**_ :_

**THE LOST GIRL**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

******Naruto****©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Seorang gadis, tersesat, terlantar harus menjalani kehidupannya sendirian. Tak ada orang yang menginginkan keberadaannya. Tak ada tujuannya di hidup ini. Semua sudah ditakdirkan demikian, maka demikianlah yang terjadi. Gadis yang akan hilang ditelan waktu...**

**DLDR**

**Happy Reading, minna-san! ^^**

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan yang mulai berguguran ke tanah. Seorang gadis bersurai indigo menutup matanya, merasakan kedatangan 'sahabat'nya. Gadis tersebut tak lama kemudian kembali membuka matanya, menatap langit kemerahan tepat di depannya.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yang sebenarnya terlahir di keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga. Namun, keluarga besarnya, bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tak mau menerima kehadirannya. Saat ia berusia 8 tahun, ia ditelantarkan, ia dibuang orangtuanya. Hinata yang malang hanya dapat menangisi nasibnya.

Delapan tahun telah berlalu sejak dibuangnya Hinata. Delapan tahun yang sangat menyedihkan baginya. Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40-an saat itu **memungut** Hinata. Hinata dijadikan pembantunya, memperkerjakannya hingga 2 hari yang lalu, sang wanita tersebut meninggal dunia. Hinata bebas sekarang, namun ia tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi. Tak akan lagi ada yang mau menampungnya.

Hinata bagai pengembara. Tak memiliki rumah untuk ditinggali, tak memiliki uang, bahkan seorang kawan pun tidak. Hinata menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari pekerjaan, namun apa daya, seseorang tanpa pendidikan sepertinya tak akan diterima dimana pun. Ia diasingkan, ia dikucilkan.

Hinata akhirnya bangkit berdiri setelah sebelumnya termenung menatap matahari yang terbenam. Hal yang ditakutkannya akhirnya datang. Saat ini, bulan sudah mulai menerangi Tokyo. Dan Hinata **belum** mendapatkan tempat tinggal.

Hinata menyeret kakinya, mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Hinata melewati berbagai tempat makan dan restoran dengan bau semerbak. Perutnya pun mulai berteriak. Hinata tak mau menambah kesan buruk. Ia tak mau datang mengemis.

Sekitar 3 jam telah berlalu. Hinata yang kelaparan dan kelelahan akhirnya terjatuh. Tak berselang, kesadarannya pun hilang.

'Apa yang akan terjadi... padaku?'

"NARUTO!" seru seorang wanita berambut merah. Matanya berkilat tajam pada pemuda yang berada 5 meter di depannya.

"Hm?" sang pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto hanya melirik orang yang memanggilnya sekilas, membuat wanita berambut merah tersebut makin naik pitam. Ia kemudian melepas headset yang terpasang di telinga pemuda tadi secara kasar.

"Uuh, apaan sih Kaa-san!?" Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya disebut Uzumaki Naruto ini menatap 'Kaa-san'nya. Kaa-san-nya yang berambut merah tersebut mulai mengulang lagi perintahnya tadi.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar. Membuang sampah. Ia memang hanya tinggal bersama ibunya, Uzumaki Kushina, di sebuah rumah sederhana. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal, sehingga ibunya lah yang bekerja. Saat ini Kushina bekerja sebagai seorang asisten di sebuah perusahaan. Naruto juga bekerja walau hanya sekedar part-time menjadi guru les. Bagaimanapun, otak Naruto memang cukup encer.

Naruto dengan ogah-ogahan mengambil kantongan sampah dan berjalan ke pembuangan. Pembuangan tersebut tidak terlalu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 10 menit berjalan kaki.

Naruto pun sampai dan melempar kantungan tersebut. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk pulang. Namun secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang nampak sangat memprihatinkan terkulai di tanah. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_, tidak mungkin baginya untuk meninggalkan gadis itu. Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Hoi!" serunya. Namun gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap tak bergeming. "Halo? Apa kau mendengarku?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Ia kemudian menyentuh tangan sang gadis. Tangannya sangat dingin, seperti orang mati. Naruto pun panik dan dengan segera menaikkan gadis itu di pundaknya dan berlari membawanya pulang.

"KAA-SAAAAN!" seru Naruto heboh. Sang ibu hanya menatap Naruto kesal. Namun kemudian pandangannya beralih ke gadis yang dibawa oleh anaknya.

"Untuk apa kau bawa gadis itu, hah?!" hardik Kushina. Ia kemudian melihat sang gadis yang diturunkan Naruto.

"Di-dia di-dingin!" Naruto sangat panik. Kushina hanya menatap gadis tersebut sekilas. Ia kemudian menyentuh dahi gadis tersebut. Memang dingin. Entah karena apa. Kushina pun tak sampai hati menyuruh Naruto membawa gadis tersebut keluar lagi.

"Bawa dia ke kamar kosong." perintah Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian menggendong gadis itu dan membawanya ke lantai atas.

Sementara itu, Kushina hanya terdiam di tempat. Pikirannya melayang. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan dan mengambil kompresan dan air hangat. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar kosong di lantai atas rumahnya.

Kushina memasuki kamar kosong tersebut. Ia melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi bermuka cemas.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu cemas untuk orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal." suara Kushina begitu dingin.

"Aah, Kaa-san." Naruto menatap ibunya. "Suhunya mulai stabil!" Naruto memberitahukan ibunya itu. Kushina tak mengubris. Ia berjalan mendekat. Ia kemudian meletakkan kompres dan air hangat itu di meja sebelahnya.

"Kompres dia." Kushina memerintahkan Naruto yang disertai anggukan Naruto. Kushina lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak tepat di sebelah kamar kosong. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Kushina langsung mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di laci meja riasnya. Foto yang berisikan seorang pria berambut kuning seperti Naruto, bermata sapphire yang juga sama dengan Naruto, dan seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"Minato.. Aku telah menemukan anak **haram**mu!" Kushina berbisik entah kepada siapa. "Hyuuga Hinata, eh? Kau datang tanpa diundang.. Sungguh di luar rencana." Kushina kembali berbisik. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu balkon, membukanya dan menghirup udara malam.

"Hyuuga, kau akan KUHANCURKAN!"

TBC

Whoaa! Keep or delete? Kayaknya jelek banget ya.. Persetujuan mohon dikirim lewat review. Dan lagi, saya juga ada standar sih, 5 setuju, lanjut. Tapi kayaknya gak bakal ada yang setuju... Jelek banget soalnya. Ya udah deh, minna aja yang kasih saran.

Review berupa kritik, saran, maupun dukungan diterima dengan senang hati.

Thanks for reading,

Kazusa Kuroyukihime.


End file.
